Ties that bind
by crackedradio
Summary: The line between her and the beast was blurring. Or: how to form blood-bonds and influence lovers. Written for 100women. Fatima, Lucita; FatimaxLucita.


**Fandom/Canon: **Vampire the Masquerade/ Old!World of Darkness**  
Prompt: **#26 Blood  
**Genre:** Drama, um, Romance(?), not quite porn?  
**Characters/Pairings:** Fatima, Lucita; FatimaxLucita  
**Rating:** M, to be on the safe side.  
**Summary:** The line between her and the beast was blurring. Or: how to form blood-bonds and influence lovers.  
**A/N:** Lucita and Fatima were pretty happily going around drinking eachother's blood in the Assamite novel which - unless there are some rules regarding blood-bonds I have forgotten - means that they are blood-bound to eachother. Which led to the question when the hell that was supposed to have happened, considering that curse from the Tremere. Which led to the question of when the hell Ur-Shulgi woke up and broke the curse. Which led to a very narrow time-frame of when they could have formed a mutual bloodbond. Which led to this ficlet. Make of that what you will.  
**Warnings:**Some violence, sexual overtones

* * *

**Ties that bind**

It had happened way too fast for Fatima to comprehend. One moment they were fighting, and in the next she had Lucita pinned beneath her, her teeth buried in Lucita's right shoulder, the beast raging against its cage, driven by its all-consuming hunger.

"_Mistake,_" thought Fatima. A mistake of a Lucita, to let herself be caught off-guard like that. And a deadly one at that, if Fatima was so inclined right now – or if she couldn't keep her beast under control.  
If it gained even more control.

The line between her and the beast was blurring, and the sheer force with which she had pushed Lucita up against the wall and plunged her teeth into Lucita's shoulder had even surprised Fatima, and if Lucita's half-moaned, half-hissed '_what the fuck' _was anything to go by, had dumbfounded the Rose of Aragon, too.

As an Assamite, she had been denied the pleasure of consuming another Kindred's blood for far too long, had already half-forgotten what it tasted like, felt like, how to take without draining them dry. The taste, the sensation had become so foreign to her, and a part of her still expected her mouth to burn up with pain at any moment.

The beast was loud in her head, demanding her to take Lucita, drain her, consume her, devour her, blood and soul, make her Fatima's forever. It craved. It wanted. _Fatima _wanted.

Her fabled self-control was slipping at an alarming rate.

Fortunately, her self-control wasn't needed because Lucita had mustered up enough self-control and strength of her own to kick her across the room. Fatima landed on her back and Lucita was on her in a second, ripping Fatima's clothes to shreds.

"So it's true," hissed Lucita, her hands wandering up the sides of Fatima's torso," that the Assamites can consume Cainite blood again. Oh, that's just _fantastic_."

"It appears so," said Fatima, the taste of Lucita's blood lingering on her tongue (and the beast sang 'more, more!'), trying her best to hide the fact that she was unsettled by her loss of self-control.

"I could kill you right now," said Lucita, fondling Fatima's naked breasts as she leaned down to nip at them with her mouth, sharing her cold with Fatima, her long hair obscuring her own face like a curtain and tickling Fatima's exposed skin. Fatima moved her right hand up to tread through Lucita's hair. It felt like silk between her fingers.

"So could I," said Fatima, „now, and just seconds ago. You are getting careless."

Lucita snorted in derision. Then, something changed in her expression - her eyes widened ever so slightly, and the hints of a smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

"You do realize that you are blood-bound to me now?" said Lucita, the smile blossoming into a full-blown smirk. She looked like the cat that had caught the canary.

Fatima hand stilled in Lucita's hair. Lucita cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Yes," she said nonchalantly, looking straight into Lucita's eyes as she did so. It was disturbing how little the thought bothered her. But before she could ponder this any further, it was Lucita who caught her off-guard by biting into the flesh just above Fatima's breast.

A moan escaped Fatima's lips as pain mixed with pleasure. Her eyes were fixed on Lucita as if bound by spell, and a strange warmth (for the lack of a better word) spread through her body.

It was a feeling that was gone as fast as it had come when Lucita finally let go of her.

Fatima locked eyes with Lucita, and Lucita locked eyes with her, but neither of them said a word.

"We are even, now" said Lucita, finally, and vanished into the shadows. There had been a tremor in her voice so light that Fatima almost wondered how she had managed to take note of it. Absentmindedly, Fatima's hand crept to the (already fading) punctures Lucita had left in her skin.

She kept staring into the dark. And didn't stop for a long time.


End file.
